


【GG/AD】Trap in the Blur

by Butterberg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterberg/pseuds/Butterberg
Summary: 关于两个少年的甜腻热恋，互相不愿坦诚的欲火和情愫。





	【GG/AD】Trap in the Blur

入秋后的雨季将夏日余温冲淡，阿不思换上加绒的巫师袍推开门走进树林里去寻找盖勒特。天色渐暗，夜幕降临，视线里光源只剩下手中魔杖发出的微弱光芒，阿不思加快脚步，他环视四周希望能尽快找到那抹金色所在，耳边静得只剩下自己靴子踩在枯叶发出的响声。

 

有那么一瞬间阿不思以为盖勒特抛下自己离开，于是他焦急向前继续寻找，却又不知道目标何在，茫然前行让少年多少有些受挫。没有注意到脚下的路，被树枝绊倒的时刻却被人从身后抱住——阿不思还没来得及回头，从身后传来的热度就已经让他感到心安。在他找回平衡后，身后人才松开了双臂。

 

阿不思笑着喊出他的名字，仅仅几个字母串成的简单音节就足够让刚才心底的不安荡然无存。他回过头，刚才交触的地方仍留有温度。于是阿不思催促着盖勒特跟上他的脚步，一边又裹紧巫师袍，生怕秋风会带走仅存的体温。

 

没人愿意承认刚才心跳漏拍了一秒，阿不思回过头时恰好借着魔杖微弱光亮看到盖勒特紧盯着自己的眼睛，熟悉的温暖气息让他险些丢了理智。好在今晚浓雾遮住月光才能不让自己瞬间的丑态显露，阿不思胡思乱想着，直到回过神才转头望向盖勒特。

 

盖勒特也正望着他，视线交汇的一瞬间金发少年先移开了视线，又装作满不在乎地轻咳一声加快了脚步。于是他们调换了位置，盖勒特用有些变调又异于平常的声音说：“阿尔，快跟上。”

 

不知道时间已经过了多久，也没有人打破沉默，快要回到他们暂时驻足的木屋时，又开始下起淅淅沥沥的小雨。推开门，阿不思换下巫师袍，卷起衬衫的衣袖，回过头时盖勒特视线还停留在他身上，于是阿不思笑了笑，像是询问他今天反常举动的缘由。

 

金发少年向前靠近两步，伸出手替他把被汗水和雨水打湿的红发拨到耳后，指尖顺着耳廓抚摸至耳垂，却没有立刻收回，用微微沙哑的声音开口：“阿尔，你的头发都湿透了，也许你需要先洗个热水澡。”

 

“那谁来准备今晚的晚餐？”阿不思想要掩饰突如其来的窘迫和羞怯，抬起手轻挥开盖勒特还没打算松开的手，转过身用手把及肩的湿发梳到脑后固定住，“也许你应该先去休息会儿，等你出来也许就可以喝上一杯热黄油啤酒。”

 

阿不思没有等盖勒特回答就走到了堆满书籍纸张的桌后准备蹲下身，像是在翻动他们共同的行李箱，却只是为了躲避盖勒特的视线。直到红发少年听见靴子踩在陈旧地板上的声音逐渐消失，从书堆后抬起头又仔细确认一遍，才放松始终紧绷的神经，颓然地坐在地上。

 

蜷缩起身体，双臂环绕住膝盖，红发少年将头埋在腿间，脑海里逐渐回放刚才金发少年的一举一动，那被无限放慢的动作每一帧都在刺激着阿不思的神经，他能清楚感觉到自己逐渐加快的心跳，升高的体温。那是一份说不清道不明的渴望，深埋于心的爱慕像潮水快要将他吞噬，阿不思却看不到自己眼中想起或是谈及盖勒特时的光亮。

 

如果说他们的初遇只不过是一个意外，那他们的相互吸引便是命中注定。他们离开相遇的戈德里克山谷一起开始新的流浪，听上去不够浪漫，鲁莽又冲动，可对于已经对束缚产生浓重厌恶的两个少年而言，却是充满十足的吸引力。

 

偶尔阿不思也会幻想他们的未来，他们会为了理想和未来走遍世界各地，行李箱里的纸张会记录下属于他们的魔杖和他们创造下的历史，那会是全新的，只属于他们的征程。

 

于是阿不思抬起头望着盖勒特离开时的方向，没有察觉自己露出的笑容。

 

****——** **

 

盖勒特站在阿不思为他准备的热水边，还没打算脱下已经湿透了的衣裤。他不知道门外阿不思在做什么或是在想什么，但至少此时此刻，自己是混乱又无思绪的——从昨天深夜里，阿不思趴在他面前的书桌上睡着后就开始蔓延的渴望和迷乱让他感到惊愕。

 

一开始盖勒特只是打算熄灭了油灯，再将阿不思抱到了沙发上。而正是因为这短暂的肢体接触，盖勒特意识到阿不思的手脚因天气转凉也会变得冰凉，缺乏安全感的红发少年无意识地将头埋在他的胸口，没有温度的指尖抓着他的衣襟。

 

盖勒特红了脸，在德姆斯特朗的学习可没教会他怎么处理内心莫名的悸动，现在看来他总把时间用来研究那些拗口又困难的魔咒上，而没有分出一点心思来考虑如何处理少年情感的确也不是什么正确选择。金发少年红着脸站在房间中心，借着微弱的月光偷偷观察着阿不思随着一呼一吸而微颤的睫毛，柔和的线条和微向上扬起的嘴角——这是一个美梦，盖勒特希望那里面有自己的出场。

 

随后他又为自己的想法感到好笑，他和他从来最不屑一顾的那些男孩又有什么区别呢。尽管盖勒特在脑内彻底否决了愚蠢想法，还是低下头将鼻翼埋在阿不思的红发间想要更多感受他的气息，对他而言阿不思像是他的糖果，不，应该用罂粟形容更为确切，光是待在他身边就足够让他上瘾。

 

盖勒特享受阿不思的视线每时每刻围绕在自己身上，因为自己提出一个全新点子或是发现一个古老魔咒而眼睛里迸发出闪光，那远远比得到他人的赞美来得更加具有满足感。怀里抱着的阿不思就像是他的全世界。

 

等到盖勒特回过神不知道已经过了多久，他听见窗外的雨声和阿不思微弱的呼吸声，他看到阿不思敞开的白色衬衫下的肌肤，正拽住自己衣襟的纤细手指和手腕，散乱的红发搭在额头两侧，还有微微张开的红唇——他发现自己心跳仍在不断加速，情欲从身体身处燃烧并逐渐蔓延开来。

 

思绪回到当下，盖勒特望着升腾着的热雾，自嘲地笑了笑，伸出手准备解开衣扣。盖勒特想，今天在森林里忘记了时间多少有些阿不思的原因，但当他回过神，听见急促的脚步声，他脑海里只想起阿不思，他的意思是，除了红发少年还有谁会在雨夜慌慌张张地在树林里走来走去。

 

可盖勒特没有现身的意思，看着阿不思因为找不到他而慌乱也满足他那点该死的虚荣，他看着深黑色的巫师袍将阿不思精瘦修长的身体包裹住多少有些遗憾，却又矛盾地担心阿不思是否会因为突然的降温而不适。已经沾湿的赤褐色头发向下滴着水，盖勒特通过阿不思魔杖的光看到水滴顺着喉结下流，经过锁骨流入衣衫中。

 

那时的他不自觉地感到口干舌燥，和现在一样，而始作俑者正坐在外面，盖勒特回过头望着木门有些失神。

 

将身体浸泡在热水里尽可能地放松自己，彻夜未眠的盖勒特迷迷糊糊地把手伸向下半身，水雾间分不清幻想和现实。他似乎听见阿不思的声音从远处飘来，睁开眼睛能看到赤褐色发丝和那双漂亮明亮的蓝眼睛，他透过那双眼睛看到了属于自己的金色。

 

于是盖勒特伸出手——紧随着一声惊叫，盖勒特惊讶于眼前幻想的真实，却不愿松开手，干脆将眼前人也拉进了水里。用手臂环绕住形状优美又白皙的脖颈，盖勒特视线只停留在那似乎挂着水珠而显得红润的嘴唇上，于是他凑了上去，用舌尖舔舐那还带着淡淡巧克力和黄油气息的唇瓣。

 

这分明就是他的阿不思，盖勒特笑了，不自觉地加重手臂的力度，将对方彻底固定在了自己怀里，右手自上而下透过湿透了的衬衫抚摸上光洁的后背，他能感受到怀中人的挣扎，却没有打算放走到嘴的美餐。

 

被突然拉入水中的阿不思双腿分开坐在盖勒特的腿上早就已经红透了脸，他看着盖勒特被金发糊住的眼睛似乎已经失去了焦距，但脸上挂着的笑容倒不像是恶作剧或是逢场作戏，他担心盖勒特是不是生了病或是在水中泡久后失了神，却也享受这短暂的肢体相触。

 

“邓布利多，”盖勒特用沙哑的声音开口：“你知道一到下雨天你的身体都是冰凉的吗，我是说，不止是手脚，你浑身上下似乎都是没有温度的。但是——”

 

但是如果你愿意开口，你可以握紧我的手，入夜后我们可以依偎在一起取暖。盖勒特没说出后面的话，只是将阿不思往怀里搂了搂。

 

“盖勒特，你——。”阿不思不愿承认是因为自己的羞怯而退缩，他更愿意把现在正在发生的一切归咎于盖勒特烧昏的脑子，毕竟自己原本的打算只是来看看已经在水里泡了一个小时的盖勒特是不是出了什么事，却要变成如今一发不可收拾的局面。

 

更不用说，从那双几乎带着炙热感抚摸上阿不思肌肤的手环绕住他的身体开始，他就已经有了生理反应。但如果，只是如果，盖勒特只是昏了头或是对他开玩笑，而他必须湿身离开，那他的丑态毕露无疑。

 

“……我很早之前就想这么做，我记不清从什么时候开始——也许是那一次还在巴沙特家你喝醉时开始，我还记得你喝多了黄油啤酒，歪着头趴在我面前，虽然那样子蠢透了。”盖勒特眯起眼睛笑了，他看着阿不思想要继续了解的眼神，他想也许他们相遇的一瞬间他就已经坠入爱河了。

 

“这些话你对多少人说过，格林德沃。”

 

“只有你一个而已。”

 

盖勒特用手解开阿不思下裤的纽扣，看着水里已经微微抬头的性器不自觉笑出了声：“看来你的身体的确比你那张嘴诚实的多，它可是迫不及待等着得到释放。”

 

阿不思半是恼怒半是急躁地俯下身堵住了盖勒特还没打算收敛的嘴，却没想到被新一轮的攻略弄得失去理智——盖勒特的舌尖顺着唇角探入了阿不思的口中，在口腔中扫荡一圈后盖勒特咬住下唇瓣，吃痛的阿不思挣扎。沾染上水雾和情绪的蓝眼威胁似地瞪着盖勒特，可在金发少年眼里像是调情，便又讨好式地舔了舔留下牙印的嘴唇，吮吸唇瓣直到阿不思又一次忍不住发出呜咽。

 

那声混杂着难耐和抑制的尾音印染了盖勒特内心所有的欲念，他离开阿不思的嘴唇，趁着阿不思仰起头呼吸新鲜空气时咬住了他的喉结，亲吻他的锁骨，在白皙脖颈上留下一个个青紫色的痕迹，盖勒特凑近阿不思敏感的耳廓，坏心眼地重复着要让所有人知道阿不思·邓布利多的所有权。

 

这是无数次出现在盖勒特梦中的场景，像是中世纪的色情油画——浑身湿透的少年坐在他的腿上衣衫半遮半掩，赤褐头发下像是忍耐压抑又即将达到高潮的表情，仰起的脖颈显露出弧度，微阖的双眼流露出的情意引人欲念高涨。

 

盖勒特揽住阿不思的腰让他不至于失去平衡，他能感觉到阿不思浑身正因为快感而战栗颤抖。盖勒特手指探向阿不思的身后，挂在大腿上的裤子浸在水中已经失去遮蔽效果，没花多少时间盖勒特的手指就已经顺着尾椎向下，指尖轻抚着臀缝，试探着想要进入。

 

喘息声逐渐带上哭腔，阿不思把下巴搭在盖勒特的肩上紧咬住下唇，任何像是按捺不住的呻吟都像是对金发少年得寸进尺的回应，那会让盖勒特更克制不住内心欲火——盖勒特凑近阿不思的面颊，肌肤相触磨蹭着，金发红发纠缠在一起，阿不思湿漉漉的眼睛让盖勒特加快了手中的动作。

 

随着第一根手指的进入，阿不思紧咬住下唇才能不让呻吟不漏出唇角，他偷偷看着盖勒特的侧颜着迷。阿不思咬住了盖勒特的耳垂，那是对他刚才挑逗的报复，牙齿轻轻着边缘，又因为瞬时的刺激松开，趴在盖勒特肩上喘息。

 

他听见盖勒特把他比作古希腊神话里被人引诱至水底的少年海拉丝，阿不思想要张口反驳他那带走讽刺意味的比喻，却只发出一声呻吟。

 

“……盖勒特。”阿不思呢喃着金发少年的名字。

 

记不清第几轮抽插过后阿不思被压在了边缘，打滑的地面没有能够抓住的依靠。手肘找不到支撑虚软地搭在一旁，细长手指随着每一次侵扰蜷缩又松开，盖勒特伸出手握住了他的手指，十指相扣传递来的温度直达心底。阿不思艰难地靠在池边，身后时盖勒特仍然炙热的身体，小腹紧接着冰凉，双重的感官刺激让阿不思更加混乱，不自觉地渴求更多温暖。

 

盖勒特用手扶住阿不思的臀部，已经红肿的穴口经不住任何一点细微的摩擦，难以言喻的快感传递到全身，酸软的腰肢随着每一次顶撞而摇晃。伴随着痛苦的快感让他无力反抗，干脆沉沦于欲海之中，盖勒特自后环绕住阿不思，柔软的嘴唇亲吻着后颈。

 

白色浊液混杂着红色液体一起在穴口处进进出出，阿不思跪在池底的双腿已经支撑不住，时不时让他眼前失焦的快感又折磨着他残存的理智。疼痛折磨下眼泪溢出眼角，他扭过头想要拒绝，盖勒特伸出手替他抚去遮住额头的红发。

 

现在阿不思高潮的姿态被彻底看透，弥散着情欲的双眼里只剩下盖勒特的身影，溺水一样的姿态双唇微张想要呼吸新鲜空气，红发已经湿透被收整到耳后，起伏的胸口两点之前被盖勒特咬得红肿的乳首像是待采摘的果实。

 

盖勒特只觉得下身比刚开始还要硬挺，他在阿不思的身体里进进出出，身体的交融就像他心底最深处，最肮脏的性幻想那样，他们不知疲惫，他知道阿不思也正享受此时此刻的一切。

 

在水雾间交缠不知道过去了多久，盖勒特抱着筋疲力尽的阿不思走回木屋回到火炉边，阿不思勉强睁开双眼低声唤了一声“盖勒特”，手指抓着他的衣领没有松开，湿漉漉的赤褐色头发滴着水，沾湿原本干净的衣袖。但盖勒特并不在意这些细节，他透过昏暗灯光望向阿不思时看到一层温暖的光圈。

 

空气中逐渐染上甜腻，少年迷失在眩晕中，这一刻会维持直至永远。盖勒特只想告诉怀中的少年，一切都会变好。十年后，二十年后，甚至是五十年后，他都会紧把他抱在怀里，抵御所有试图侵入的冷风，度过最漫长的寒冬。

 

****FIN.** **


End file.
